Flame of love
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: When Yang goes insane, what will Blake to to bring her to her senses.


She walks around the open area. Flames completely engulf her body. Every step she takes, burns the ground below her feet. Her eyes are also the brightest red anyone has ever seen. She also emits low growls as she looks around.

Blake turns her head away from Yang, and hides back behind the wall. Weiss is sitting next to her, an unconscious Ruby is in her lap.

"Did she see you?" Weiss whispers.

"No, she didn't." Blake answers.

"Man, what do we do? I've never seen her this angry before."

"Try to wake Ruby. She might know what to do."

Weiss beings to shake her partner. As she is doing that, Blake looks back at Yang. She is still ablaze, looking for anything that moves to attack.

All of this happen fast. The four teammates were in a middle of a battle with Torchwick and a few of his henchmen. Yang was already angry because one of the henchmen had gotten some of her hair. She became even more enraged when one henchman held Ruby in a choke hold.

Ruby had struggled in the henchman's grip. Yang started to run over to the henchman to get him to let go of her sister. Torchwick shot Yang with his cane, causing her to fall and stop in her tracks. She looked up at the henchman to she Ruby limp in his arms. That is what set her off.

Thinking the worse had happen to her sister, Yang sat up and shouted "_I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_ before becoming surrounded by flames. Everyone stopped what the where doing. Even the henchman who had Ruby in his grip was in such shock, he dropped Ruby. Yang stood up, and started to attack Torchwick and his men. They all fled.

While Yang attack, Weiss and Blake went to check on Ruby. They found that she was still breathing; she was only unconscious.

Blake looked up to tell Yang that Ruby was okay, but she was greeted by a fireball. Before it hit her, Blake ducked down. Both her and Weiss looked over to Yang. She was still covered in bright orange flames. Her eyes were fire red, her pupils so constricted, they look like the size of pin pricks.

"Y-Yang?" Blake said.

Yang opened her mouth, as if to speak, but only more flames came out. She growled at Blake and Weiss before sending another fireball at the pair. Both dodge the attack. Weiss grabbed Ruby, and ran with Blake behind a building. That is where they are now, hiding from Yang.

Ruby starts to moan. Both Blake and Weiss look down as Ruby opens her eyes.

"Hey, Ruby, you okay?" Blake asks.

"My throat hurts. What happen?" Ruby asks.

"One of Torchwick's henchman knocked you out by chocking you. Yang must've thought that he killed you, and she went on a rampage. She hasn't calm down from it."

"What?" Ruby asks, her eyes wide with horror.

"Yeah. After she got rid of Torchwick and his men, she attacked us." Weiss tells Ruby.

"Oh no." Ruby says as she sits up.

"Do you know why she attacked us?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Our mother once told us, mostly to Yang, that Yang's semblance is connected to her emotions. She had warned that if Yang went into a blind rage, that if she lets sheer hate and anger take over, she will lose control of her semblance, and her mind. She said that it would cause Yang to attack anything and everything that moves, not caring if it is friend or foe she is attacking."

"How do we stop her?" Blake asks.

"Well, we could wait for her lose steam. But that is not a good idea, seeing she as a lot of it." Ruby answers.

"What happens if we don't stop her."

"If we don't...there is a very strong chance she will die."

"What?" Weiss and Blake say together.

"Yes. That is how our grandfather we never knew died. He lost control and his body couldn't handle all of the adrenaline, energy, and power going though him all at once for such a long time. If we don't stop her...her heart will stopped, killing her." Ruby answer.

Blake looks back at Yang. Her back is turned to them.

"We have to stop her. I'll make a distraction. Weiss, you trap her in one of your glyphs, and Ruby, try talking to her." Blake tells her teammates, pulling out her weapon.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asks.

"I'll be fine. We are wasting time, let's stop her before she kills herself."

Blake starts to walk up behind Yang. Feet away, Yang snaps her head around. Blake jerks back. Yang lashes out by sending a large flame at Blake. She jumps out of the way, and falls to the ground. Yang begins to walk up to her fallen partner. Before she can attack again, Yang is shot in the arm by one of Ruby's bullets. Yang looks at her sister.

"Yang! Calm down. It's me, Ruby. I'm okay!" Ruby shouts at Yang.

Yang just growls, and starts to walk to her sister. Ruby fires another shot at Yang, but she stops it with her flame. Ruby looks to Weiss, who nods. She uses one of her glyphs to trap Yang around the waist.

Blake sits up. She and her teammates all think that Yang is subdued, but they are quickly proven wrong. Yang tilts her head back. She lets out a sound between a scream and a roar. The flames around her expanded, breaking the glyphs around her body.

"Shit!" Weiss says.

Blake is now on her feet. She has to think of something, and fast. She gulps.

"Hey Yang! Over here!" Blake shouts.

Yang turns her attention back at Blake.

"Come at me!" Blake tells Yang.

Yang starts to walk to her partner. Blake looks back at Weiss.

"Use another glyphs!" Blake shouts.

"What? Are you insane? She will break it again!" Weiss shouts back.

"Just do it!"

Weiss bites her lip, but listens. Another glyphs forms around Yang's waist, pinning her arms to her side. Yang titles her head back again. Before she can break the glyphs around her, Blake throws herself on her partner. The flames around Yang dissipates, but not before burning any exposed skin on Blake's arms and abdomen. Blake squeezes Yang tightly, and looks up at her partner. Yang is staring back at Blake with her bright red eyes. Her mouth is twisted into a snarl, and Her breath is ragged; every exhale she takes sounds like a growl. With the arm around Yang's neck, Blake can feel her partner's heart beating so fast, she can't keep count.

Yang's body starts to tense up, getting ready to relight its self on fire. Blake places her forehead on Yang's forehead. It is so hot, it starts to burn Blake's forehead. She swallows the pain before she speaks.

"Yang please, just calm down. You are attacking the people you care for. If you don't stop, you can kill yourself. Please...please stop."

Yang answers with another growl. Blake places a kiss on Yang's warm forehead.

"Please stop. This isn't you. Please, come back to your senses." Blake begs.

Yang's body starts to loosen up. Her breaths start to even out. Blake watches as Yang's pupils start to dilate, and her eyes turn from red to purple. Before Blake can react this, Yang's body falls limp in her arms. Weiss' glyphs disappears from around Yang. Both Blake and Yang fall to the ground.

Blake flips Yang onto her back. She places her index and middle finger on Yang's neck to check her pulse. Her heart is still beating fast, but it is slowing down.

"Thank god." Blake says.

She starts to look over herself. Her fingers and parts of her hands are bright red, her arms and shoulders are also red, and some parts are starting to blister. There is also pain on her forehead.

Ruby and Weiss run over to Blake and Yang. Ruby checks over her sister, while Weiss checks over Blake.

"That was a stupid move you did. Your lucky that you only got a few first and second degree burns." Weiss says.

"How is Yang?" Blake asks.

"Out-cold. I don't know how long she will be out for, but she should be back to normal once she wakes up." Ruby answers.

"Good...good."

"Let's get you two back to Beacon." Weiss says.

* * *

Yang opens her eyes. She sits up and yawns. Yang looks around to find that she is in her dorm.

_Why am I here? I thought I was out with the others_. Yang thinks to herself.

She realizes that she is not on _her_ bed, but on _Blake's_. Yang jumps off of the bed. She opens the door, and looks around the hall. No one is there. She begins to walk around, trying to find one of her teammates. She finds Blake walking down a nearby hall, a scroll in her hands. She is surprisingly wearing a black light jacket.

"Hey Blake!" Yang shouts.

Blake lifts her head up to Yang.

"Yang? You're awake?" She says.

Yang walks up to Blake, and hugs her. Blake whines.

"Are you okay? Did I just hurt you?" Yang ask, letting go of Blake.

"Yeah, I, um...got hurt in the fight with Torchwick. That's why I have this jacket on, to hid the bandages." Blake answers.

"A fight?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember is heading out with you guys. What happen?"

"As I said, we got into a fight with Torchwick. You got knocked out-cold. Looks like it was hard enough to wipe some of your memory."

"Huh...hey..." Yang says, and lifts up some of Blake's black bangs with her hand "is your forehead burn? It's red."

"It's nothing Yang."

"How did you get burn?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry over."

"Why are you getting so defensive? It's not like..." Yang stops mind sentence.

"Yang, no." Blake says.

"Did I? Did I do it? Is that why you are getting so defensive?"

"Yang..."

"Please tell me." Yang says.

She grabs Blake by her shoulder. Blake gasps in pain. Yang lets go.

"You burned even more under your jacket, aren't you?" Yang says, starting to back away from Blake.

"Yang, you didn't mean to. You lost control of your powers and..." Blake says.

"So I did hurt you! I-I lost control of my powers and hurt you. I was told not to get to angry, or something like this would happen."

"Yang..."

"Why did I lose control?"

"You thought Ruby was chocked to death. But she wasn't. You just snapped."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Did I hurt anyone else?"

"Ruby and Weiss have a few minor burns from bring you home because you where so hot."

"You are hurt the most, aren't you?" Yang asks, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes, but..." Blake tries to tell Yang.

"How could I do that? How could I just lose control, attack, and hurt you guys? I'm such an idiot for letting that happen! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have known better! I sho-"

Blake wraps her arms around Yang's neck, being her into a kiss. When she thinks Yang is calm enough, she pulls away.

"Yang, listen to me, okay?" Blake says.

Yang nods.

"Yes, I am hurt. But it was not really of your doing. I threw myself on you to try and stop you. You had flames around you and they went away when I hugged you. But they burned me before they went away. You didn't truly hurt me." Blake tells Yang.

"You'd throw yourself on me when I am going crazy?" Yang says.

"I love you. Course I would. And Yang, everyone loses it. Everyone snaps, everyone goes insane, and everyone will go into a blind fury. Sometimes they will hurt others, sometimes it is the people they love. It happens though, okay?"

"O-Okay. I'm still sorry I hurt you." Yang says, and wipes away the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Yang. You are safe and sane. How are you feeling? You must be hungry."

"I am kind of hungry."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, after your rampage, you fell unconscious. You've been out for nearly twenty hours. I was using the scroll to ask Ruby and Weiss if we should bring you somewhere else since you where not waking up. That is when you came. So, what do you want?"

"Anything that makes you feel better."

"Hm...I think some nice, warm, soup will do us both some good. Come on now."

Blake sticks her hand out. Yang can see some white bandages on them. She carefully takes Blake's hand in her own. Blake smiles. She leads Yang down the hall so the two can get some soup.

* * *

**look who got one out! Yeah, my scot took a nap, so to did this while she slept. Anyway, headcannon. Yang will go insane if pushed far enough. batshit crazy insane. I'll explore a bit more with it during 'a flame that burns cold'. Also, tired a bit of past tense in this. Still awkward for me to write in. I'm not saying I will start writing in past, my style is present, first person, and that is what'a going to stay. I'll explore other ways of writing in bits, like this. And, idk about you, but i love this story. **


End file.
